Pensamientos de un chico enamorado
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Casi como un prerequisito, en el curso de héroes de la Academia Yūei todos se encuentran mucho más enfocados en la meta final. En ser un héroe. Mina es algo diferente. Ella se divierte jugando a ser casamentera. Sero también. Él está loco y se ha enamorado de ella.


**Me levanté temprano, en la madrugada. Me puse a escribir. Y no entiendo cómo es que esto ha acabado saliendo...**

 **Son... 1918 palabras de pura divagación.**

 **Aclaración del fanfic resubido: No sé porqué razón antes pensé que era muy malo y ahora que lo vuelvo a leer después de un tiempo me siento mal por haberlo desdeñado así... Sigue siendo un conjunto de divagaciones, pero, igual, también no deja de parecerme muy lindo y... ya. Ya no lo volveré a descolgar de la red. Lo juro. Pero sigue siendo soso. (?) Y todavía se me hace torpe aunque sin dejar de ser adorable. El lado positivo de mi deshecho y vuelto a rehacer con este fanfic es que le he conseguido un mejor título (?).**

 **Disfruten la miel. (?)**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Pensamientos de un chico enamorado.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

El cómo es que ocurre es un sin sentido para tratar de averiguar. Preguntando. Y no es como que no haya intentado ya haciéndose la pregunta. Que lo ha hecho como miles de veces en su cabeza, para sí. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, parece hallarle el hilo al comienzo. Al inicio de todo.

Originalmente, ni siquiera se encontraba dispuesto a aceptárselo. Tolerar semejante distracción, siendo que, como todos en el curso de héroes en Yūei, debía de enfocarse en su propósito real. En ser un héroe.

La verdad es que, aunque lo hubiera previsto, no habría podido evitarlo siquiera. Porque esas cosas como los sentimientos, el enamorarse o no, no eran algo que se pudiera controlar.

Tampoco lo había buscado. Ni de manera activa, ni casual. Que a pesar de llevarse tan bien con Kaminari, había una razón por la que este tenía un acercamiento especial con Mineta: Chicas. Para hablar de chicas.

Además, por respeto a sus compañeras, a sus esfuerzos por ser un héroe así como los de él, de alguna forma, había eliminado de la ecuación lo que, a final de cuentas, también eran. Chicas.

Sin embargo, de pronto parece estúpido. Porque es muy notorio en ellas, especialmente. Y ninguna de ellas ha pasado inadvertida hacía el ojo masculino. Al menos eso, en las otras clases que no pertenecen al curso de héroes.

Los chicos de todas las demás áreas lo tienen bastante más fácil en ese sentido. Ha visto, en algunos casos de reojo, como es que algunos se juntan y se separan. Siempre, a la hora del almuerzo.

La hora del almuerzo es, tentativamente, el momento en el que es más fácil notar la diferencia entre los asuntos comunes de adolescentes promedio y los asuntos más circunstanciales de los adolescentes que aspiraban a graduarse para alcanzar un lugar en la sociedad como héroes profesionales.

Era muy distinto. Los aires cambiaban y sus preocupaciones tomaban aires más serios, sobre todo con las amenazas venideras del incremento de villanos a la ausencia de All Might.

Nadie se quejaba porque ninguno se encontraba en un lugar dónde no quería. Todos tenían bien clara la meta: ser un héroe.

Él también. Y entonces, había caído. Se había dado cuenta, de pronto, que Mina, una de las chicas de la clase A, la única que sin reservas convivía abiertamente pasando de un grupo conformado sólo por chicas, a un grupo conformado sólo por chicos y buscaba entremezclarlos, se acercaba sin ningún remordimiento y añadía a los juegos que entre Kirishima y Kaminari se proponían para pasar el rato arrastrando a Bakugo.

Todo sin dejar de ser una chica.

Una muy loca chica.

Y puede observar, de pronto, que es increíble. Y asombrosa. Y que tiene un rostro redondo. Y grandes ojos que brillan. Y sonrisa radiante.

Sus cuernos son perfectos. Pequeños. Lindos. Amarillos. Van bien con el contraste que hacen en su cabello rosado crespo. Que aunque a veces pueda confundirse, está seguro de que este tiene un tono distinto al de su piel también rosada.

Su traje de héroe le sienta perfecto. Y ni qué decir del uniforme por sí solo, que aunque al día siempre comienza con ella en este puesto de una manera más que correcta, en algún punto durante el transcurso de la jornada escolar siempre acaba con algo fuera de este. Unas veces es sólo el saco. Otras tantas, se le resta la corbata...

Y las veces más especiales suelen ser cuando se desabotona el primer botón de la blusa escolar. Y parece que todo su ser vibra, libre, mientras que él no puede evitar quedársele mirando el cuello.

La blusa pierde los dos primeros botones siempre que los tres ocurren en conjunto. La resta de la chaqueta y la corbata a la vez es síntoma venidero de la muestra del inicio de sus pechos.

Y Sero se vuelve un amasijo de nervios cuando ella se le acerca así, porque es difícil controlarse y no mirarla ahí. Específicamente. Con el uniforme escolar.

Además, ella es pequeña. En relación a su estatura, lo es. Es mucho más pequeña que él y a veces sólo se siente tentado, demasiado, a tratar de envolverse sobre ella. Y la sola idea de que ella busque refugio en sus brazos hace a su corazón temblar lleno de emoción.

Cuando comienza a pensar así, a veces siente que se atraganta. Que se queda sin aire. Y que la temperatura de su cuerpo está simplemente demasiado desproporcionada en relación a la del ambiente. La cabeza le da vueltas y tiene la extraña necesidad de torcerse los dedos de las manos. O jugar sólo con ellos.

Uniéndose las yemas, trata de pensar en lo que está tan mal con él mismo, como para comenzar a descontrolarse así y sentir que pierde la posibilidad de hacer las cosas como quiere cuando está con ella a su alrededor.

Pero todo es tan repentino. Y ocurre en un sólo instante. El darse cuenta de esos detalles sobre ella. Y los repentinos deseos de tener acercamientos hacía ella, impropios de una simple amistad.

Siempre es como un golpe de ideas. Las imágenes sólo vienen. Y él procesa, de pronto, lo mucho que Mina es de atractiva. Lo mucho que quiere, por un instante, tocarle las mejillas. Los brazos. Jugar con sus manos. Comparar el tamaño entre las de ella y las de él. Moverle el cabello de la frente. Encontrar el lugar en el que sus cuernos inician. Pellizcarle la nariz que le parece tan pequeña y linda.

Quiere tocarla. Tenerla más cerca. Sentir la curva de su cintura. La de su cuello. Saber si tiene cosquillas y dónde. Quiere verla sonreír. Quiere hacerla reír aprovechándose de sus puntos débiles. De las cosquillas. Y llenarle de caricias, de besos, el cuello. Los hombros. Los brazos. Las manos. Los dedos. La boca. Su sonrisa. Sus labios. El inicio de sus pechos…

Quiere ver cómo sus ojos pestañean, como hace cuando algo la sorprende. Cómo bate las pestañas haciendo una pausa circunstancial. Cómo sus cejas se juntan cuando comienza a desesperarse por no entender nada. Cómo su boca se tuerce y se muerde los labios de la rabia.

Cuando piensa en eso, más cuando la ve hacerlo, lo asalta el repentino deseo de poder hacerlo, él también. De poder morderle los labios tan sólo un poco… No de la rabia. Por supuesto. Porque si él tuviera la oportunidad. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad.

Se los mordería. Pero por otra razón. Y no sólo los labios. Quizá.

Y mientras algo como eso pasa. Por su cabeza. En tan sólo un instante. Sabe que tiene que controlarse. Que no puede pensar así. Que no debe pensar así.

Pero, otra vez, no es algo que pueda controlar.

No tan fácilmente.

Ha dejado de luchar, por eso, con sus sentimientos. Y desde entonces suele dejarse llevar. Sobre todo, si el pensamiento sólo es un poco soso y torpe. Sobre todo, si halla un buen momento solo para darse la oportunidad de querer. De anhelar.

Sobre todo, después de que se convenció a sí mismo, que los pensamientos nunca han dañado a nadie. Que si se trata de solo pensar. De sólo imaginar y soñar. Que si se trata de solo alimentarse con la sonrisa de Mina e imaginarse que él puede haber sido aunque fuera sólo un poco de ayuda para hacerla aparecer en su rostro.

Sobre todo porque cree que nunca va a ser correspondido y por eso no está mal.

Sobre todo porque, por ahora, tiene más que suficiente con sólo quererla. En silencio. Todo para él.

Sobre todo porque no quiere mostrárselo. Porque no sabe si ella se alegraría de saber todo lo que a él le hace sentir. Y no quiere hacerla sentir mal. O lastimarla.

—¡Síííí! ¡Lo hice!

Sero sólo quiere.

—Mira, Sero, ¡lo conseguí!

Sero casi se atraganta, con el golpe repentino que ha recibido por parte de ella, Mina, cuando se le ha acercado para llamar su atención.

Ha sido innecesario, porque para conseguir su atención sólo necesitaba hablar (o gritar) y eso ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, y aunque podría decirse que por poco el recibir ese golpe lo ha molestado en particular, cuando se vuelve a ver a Mina y se la encuentra, ella toda sonrisas, no puede hacer nada más que volver a hundir el rostro hacia abajo. Sintiendo que lo poco que le quedaba de jugo en la boca terminaba por escurrírsele de esta.

Comienza a toser, tanto por la incomodidad que le ha quedado en la garganta, como en el intento de disimulo. Y con todo el brazo se limpia la boca en la manga de la chaqueta escolar, a la vez cubriéndose un poco la cara cuando se vuelve a alzar para encontrarse con lo que Mina le extiende completamente llena de orgullo.

—Está-

—¡Es la prueba! ¡Mira mi calificación! ¡pasé!

Sero la observa tan sólo un segundo, guardándose para sí la resplandeciente expresión que ahora ella tiene y luego, luego, volviéndose al papel del examen. —Tampoco es que hayas obtenido la mejor de las calificaciones… —murmura, acabando por sonar un poco divertido.

—¡¿Eh!? ¡No digas eso! ¡Me esforcé y es lo que importa! ¡Y que he pasado, pues!

Mientras ella comienza a hacer un escándalo, él se endereza y la interrumpe comenzando a reír. —Sí. Tienes razón. ¿Qué quieres para celebrar?

Mina parece de pronto especialmente sorprendida. Y él se da cuenta de lo raro que acaba de sonar. O quizá no, pero él se altera y comienza a entrar en pánico por ser demasiado extraño con eso.

—Digo, puede ser… —se apresura, buscando qué excusa dar. Pero no la tiene, así que continua. —Te invitaré algo. Dime qué y ya —trata de sonar lo más casual posible, pero en la cara ya le han aparecido unas tonalidades de rojo ahí, por sus mejillas.

Mina guarda silencio y eso lo hace añadir, con prontitud. —Es para felicitarte.

Sero espera. Pero no obtiene nada por al menos otros cinco segundos y tan solo eso lo hace ponerse ansioso. _Idiota._ —Si no quieres…

—¡Ohh! ¡Eso es inesperado!

Sero apenas vuelve a mirar a Mina y, de nuevo, allí está ella. Tan entusiasmada. Tan feliz.

—¡Pero me gusta la idea! ¡aceptaré, Sero! —ella le da una nueva palmada y él casi se va de espaldas con el gesto que, de nuevo, lo toma desprevenido. —Ahora, ¿qué debería pedir…?

Y mientras ella cavila, pensando en como aprovechar esa oportunidad, Sero siente que su corazón comienza a latir, vuelto loco, lleno de una felicidad repentina.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

—¡Ya sé! ¡Después de la escuela! Vayamos a comer y tú pagas.

Eso suena mucho como a…

—… ¿una cita? ¡Digo-

Mina salta divertida a la idea. —Entre amigos, pero sí —se ríe, bastante más contenta.

—Ah. Sí… —y aunque al principio casi a Sero le sale el tono apagado, también se ríe. Más por disimular.

Pero aún así, se encuentra contento. Cuando Mina le sonríe y se mira toda entusiasmada aún cuando parte a ver a quién más le va a mostrar sus resultados, de manera optimista, aprobatorios.

La observa balancearse, toda ella. Imprimiendo su característica energía usual. Y su corazón, flojo, débil, no se resiste. Es como si cayera, dentro de su cuerpo y hasta sus pies. Y los volviera ligeros. Con la idea.

—… Una cita.

Sero sólo quiere a Mina. Está loco. Y ya no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

De alguna manera, le gusta quererla.

Así, sin mucha explicación.


End file.
